Lucy Payne is a Vampire
by And So We Die
Summary: Lucinda was perfect-smart, beautiful, and rich. But she wasn't satisfied, so she just had to dip her toe into a world in which she didn't belong. And it costs her everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Lucinda was perfect-smart, beautiful, and rich. But she wasn't satisfied, so she just had to dip her toe into a world in which she didn't belong. And it costs her everything. __

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother still wants me to accept the proposal of Kingsley Marks, but why in the world would I? I have eyes, I tell her. And through those eyes, I see a fat, old pervert. No offense to his daughter, who is two years older than I and quite the sweetheart. But wouldn't that very fact cause some sort of scandal? Taking a wife younger than your own child? Dear Lord. _

_At least my looks haven't gone, like the woman I call my mother's. She was the one begging for his proposal, but no. He liked young girls. Like me. And I'm only eighteen._

_I will be turning down Mr. Marks' proposal. Even if he is wealthy. Surely there are more attractive, younger men pining for me._

_Yours,_

_Lucinda Payne_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Lucy, darling!" cried out Jane Speelers as she embraced me. "Oh, how are you?" Her voice was whiny, and it caused me to wince.

And, doesn't she know nobody is allowed to call me by that dreadful name. _Lucy. _What is that? It sounds as if I was a farm girl, or something. Lordy.

"What?" I tried not to snap at the unnatractive idiot. I only kept the poor girl around for the gossip she was constantly spewing.

"There's a new family in town," she whispered, leaning in as if she was telling me about one of those smutty books she liked to read.

"And?" Was there even a point to this? She always did this, and yet she never understood. If they aren't rich, or even richer than I, then I don't care in least.

"The Whittackers!" She grinned wickedly. There was nothing wicked about this, though. She was just that stupid.

"This is going nowhere, Jane, and if the next thing out of your mouth is irrelevant to me, then I will beat you and if you say a word the beating will be even worse!" I kept my voice down; we were strolling in town with people milling about all around us.

"They're richer than the Friedmans."

My mouth gaped like a fish for a mere moment, before I clamped my jaw. "How rich?"

"Double the Friedmans, I've heard from my father. The ladies tell me that they either stole it, inherited every last penny from three different families, or are royalty. Or all those combined."

"How old?" I questioned.

"There's a daughter, and she's ten. Whittacker is widowed," she answered obediently. She was like my slave in a way, with an obsessive devotion to me.

I smiled at her words. "Well then, I suppose I shall have to play matchmaker. Whether it is my mother or I that Mr. Whittacker ends up with just depends on my mood."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_When I arrived home, I ran into my stable-boy. I liked him. Possibly felt a tad of respect for him._

_He was rude. Not quite as bad as me. If that was the case, he'd have been fired and sent home._

_But I've never had anyone stand up to me before. It was rather peculiar. Why this is on my mind, I haven't any idea._

_Maybe it was because he was somewhat attractive. More so than that Mr. Whittacker sounded._

_Jane told me those worthless wives(who had oh so tiring days filled with dress fitting, shopping, and resisting eating in fear of gaining weight but still failed miserably at it) had told her that while Mr. Whittacker was a looker, he was far too pale, and had odd amber that were slightly crazed and distant. And he was terribly thin. And had dark circles beneath his eyes._

_But this stable boy had light blue eyes that were oh so pretty, and dark hair that rivaled the midnight sky._

_Hmm, I so think I ought to go to sleep now, and hope my sanity will be back when the sun rises._

_Yours,_

_Lucinda_

* * *

I spotted him; Stable boy. Stable man seemed more accurate, though. I chuckled softly, and kept that slight smile on my lips as I forced him to tell me who he was.

My brow was cocked, awaiting his reply.

"Well, Miss Payne," he drawled in a lovely, lush accent that indicated his Southern roots. "I am the last child, and one of two sons."

"I asked your name." My brow arched further.

"No you didn't," he disagreed with me. "You said to tell you who I was. And that is what I am. But, seeing as you are so pretty, the name is Julien, after my French great grandfather."

"Julien?" The name sounded different from my mouth. My accent showed that my family was newer to America from England. "Julien what?"

"Julien Ellison." At my facial expression, he suppressed a laugh. "I said my great grandfather was French. He had a daughter, who had a daughter."

"Ah," I nodded, looking behind him as something moved among the bushed. I was suspicious for a mere moment, and I froze slightly as his eyes darkened to near black.

"Have a nice evening, Miss Payne."

Oh, to you it can be Lucinda. Even Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, it's the first chapter of my first story. **

**To anyone who reads: Hope you liked it, and whatever you're opinion, I'd love to hear. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

__

Dear Diary,

I hate to admit it, but I am smitten beyond belief. I have lost myself in a whirlwind of idiotic fantasy.

Dear Lord, is it this hard for everyone who has fallen? Is it? I wonder... I do think it so.

Enough rambling on about a certain Julien Ellison. I could go one forever and ever. Lord help me, I am in a mess I can't clean. Not that I've cleaned anything before.

There's just something about him so addicting. It's like alcohol to weak men who hate their families.

Oh, I did say I would stop writing of him.

Yours,

Lucinda

"Miss Lucinda!" he called for me.

I froze in my tracks. I was on my way to Jane's right then, and I had hoped to avoid Mr. Ellison. But he'd found me.

"Lucinda."

Am I whimpering? Please tell me no.

"Yes," I managed not to sqeak out. "Yes, Julien?"

I turned to face him, biting the inside of my lip. It bled.

That was when he pressed his open mouth hard against mine, his tongue in my mouth.

My body stiffened as he kissed me thouroughly, as if he was searching for someting in there. I liked it somewhat.

He pulled away quickly, and I knew my eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Payne," he apologized.

Oh, we were so close to being plain Lucinda permanently, I thought as he hurried off.

I also wondered why men always ran away like scared girls.

* * *

Mother's nasal yell annoyed me more than Jane's. Maybe I was fonder of Jane than I wanted to believe. "Lucinda! Lucinda!"

I found her in the kitchen, munching on biscuits.

"What?" I questioned her.

"I met George Whittacker today!" Crumbs flew from her mouth as she spoke. Lovely.

"I see. Congratulations," I muttered. "Is he as handsome as the wives say?"

"Oh he was!" she sighed dreamily.

I frowned. "I see," I repeated.

"He was so incredibly gorgeous I nearly fainted. Best looking specimen I have ever seen."

Julien is, I corrected mentally. What was wrong with me, once again? "Where you compatible?"

"I think we could get married." She went on to prattle more on things I didn't listen to.

I hadn't even done a thing, yet all my wishes for my mother and Mr. Whittacker were coming true. A gift to the beauty, I do think.

"Mmm hmm," I murmured as she looked to me with wide eyes. "Wonderful."

She kept going gleefully, and I wanted to groan. She would keep talking and talking.

"Mother," I interrupted several minutes later, my ears on the verge of bleeding. "I haven't met him yet. Could I? If he is to be my future step-father?"

* * *

__

Julien flinched as his father slammed his hand down on the table. "Sir," he tried. "Cant you understand I cannot do this!"

"It isn't your choice, boy," his father growled. "None of us have one. Fate has it's way, and we must listen to her."

"Why can't control our own destiny? We aren't weak. We can have our say!"

______

"No," his mother shook her head. "Listen to your father, Julien. He's right."

__

"We cannot control what we are, or who we are!" Julien shouted. "We are but puppets in Fate's scheming game then!"

* * *

George Whittacker stood before me, along with his daughter. I had to say his daughter was quite lucky in the looks she got. She would be so lovely when she grows.

But Mr. Whittacker didn't live up to my imagination. He was too thin, his hair too light.

"Hello, Misses Payne," she said softly, looking up through long blond lashes.

I gave my mother a frosty look and she jumped happily in the air. "Hello," I responded through clenched teeth. I looked back to the little dear. "What is your name?"

"Kristen," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

She was shy. I would change that.

"I'm Lucinda."

She lit up. "Like Lucy?"

My mother stepped in, knowing how badly I smacked the last person to call me 'Lucy' other than Jane.

"Yes, like Lucy," I assured. "Go ahead and call me that, if you please."

Her smile must have resembled her mother's. "Oh, Lucy! Can you call me Kristy, then?"

I nodded. "I suppose." And I brushed invisible dust off the sleeve of my dress. "It's fitting for someone like you. Kristy Whittacker."

She bounced worse than my mother. She could actually pull it off, though.

"Go to the garden with her," Mother suggested. "Be back within the hour."

I didn't want to know what she planned on doing with Mr. Whittacker while we were gone, but I had a faint idea. It caused me to shiver.

I took Kristy's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Lucy," her cute, small voice tinkled.

"Yes?"

"Can I have one?" She pointed to the bush of yellow roses.

"Can you?"

She giggled. "May I have one?"

"Let me get it for you, lovely miss." Julien was already clipping a tiny bouquet for Kristy.

She clapped whe he finished, tender with the soft petals.

His eyes met mine, and guilt filled them. Did he feel wrong for his behavior earlier?

No, is what I figured when he mouthed "tonight, here".

I shook my head 'yes'.

* * *

**A/N: There's chappie #2. Review.**

**And check _Sing for _Me out. Or not. **

**And REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I haven't gotten one yet, and I will forever love you if you'd be my first reviewer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I shouldn't meet him. Julien. This is wrong, without a doubt. Meeting a man after dark. I cannot even begin to imagine the scandal. But what's life without a taste of it?_

_-Lucinda_

_

* * *

_

"Ah, Miss Lucinda," drawled Julien in that darling voice as I drew near.

It was dark, and the moon wasn't present. That small sliver just felt compelled to jump behind that cloud.

"What is it?" I questioned, taking light steps.

His eyes dropped to my feet. Not in embarassment, but to watch them. How, seeing as it was far too dark to see anything but the whites of eyes. "I just felt the need to apologize, Miss Lucinda."

"You could have done it beforehand in the garden earlier today," I snapped. "So tell me why you really feel the need to call me here this night."

"What do you think of me?" Was that it? Truly honestly why I am missing sleep?

"I think well of you," I replied stiffly. "Now may I go?"

My breathing hitched as his eyes grew dark like that first day. "You're lying." Simple as that he'd seen through my words.

"No." No use denying, not with those now navy eyes staring me down. I still idiotically tried, though.

"I know a thing or two about you," he began, beginning to circle me.

I backed away, trapped. I almost felt like the moon, who was most likely regretting ever listening to the clouds. She didn't want to play anymore.

He followed my every move, his stride long and quick.

"And one thing I haven't been able to honestly figure out is how in the world you actually feel about anything. You have quite the gift for telling lies." He added after five minutes of silence and staring, "And I'm getting sick of all the lies I'm faced with."

_I love you, maybe? _This attraction was odd, unnatural. And of love, I knew nothing at all. Nothing. It wasn't as if anyone really married for love.

"I see," I whispered. I think I say that far too much.

"No, humans can't see anything. But I thought you were a partial exception."

Something was off. With him, with those eyes. Those eyes I couldn't ever deny.

"I should have known, Lucinda. For three years I've been here, and only days ago did you take any notice of me! Vain, self-centered, snobbish Lucinda Payne, England born girl sent to Texas, America with a disgraced mother!"

"Julien." I tried my hand at being soft and gentle. More so than how I acted around Kristy. It was easier than I expected.

"Lucinda," he hissed, wrapping his fingers around my throat. "Lucinda, Lucinda, Lucinda."

I blindly reached up, grasping at his hands. They were so tight, and my breath was gone. I would die. He would kill me.

Yet, I was unable to feel hate towards him. The love remained, the compassion filled me, and emotions I never believed in and had never even heard of took me over.

I hit his arms. I couldn't scream. And I was in so much pain. I never wanted a painful death. I wanted to pass in sleep. Not this way. Never this way, never murder. "Julien," I gasped, choked. "Julien." I was begging. I never begged. I believed I couldn't.

Hysteria sweeped through me. It finally hit me I was really going to lose it all here. Eighteen years after it began. Only eighteen years.

"Julien." Tears streamed. Eyes burned. I was losing it. Lucinda Payne was losing it while losing it.

My knuckles bled, but I couldn't feel that pain. No, all I could feel was Julien Ellison squeezing the life right out me.

I thanked God when his hands loosened a tad, as his attention was caught by the blood.

He bent down, and his tongue darted out to taste. He licked his way around my hand, before it quit bleeding, and swirled up my arm. When he reached my shoulder, his fingers came completely undone, wrapping tightly around my elbows.

He nipped at the large vein in my neck, and I worried that he would break the skin. But he was oddly gentle, and kept on up until my mouth is where he rested his soft lips.

And I, stupid as I was, opened my mouth beneath his. I don't know why, but I did. I kissed him back, harder than he had. I had the control now.

I managed to pry his strong hands from my shoulder, twining my fingers with one. His other rested upon my hip, as mine pulled him closer.

How wrong this was.

He trembled. Guilt crossed his feature, pain crossed it. And as we sunk to the ground, I knew causing me pain had killed him.

My back hit the hard ground, and he said, "If you could only guess what I am."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I was just a living scandal, wasn't I? What we did went against all rules of society. We barely knew one another, yet we knew so much. It wasn't right, it wasn't. But I cannot for the life of me do anything right when it comes to him._

_And, I do not even want to begin to to guess what he was. I would fail. And I cannot fail. Lucinda Payne doesn't fail. She just doesn't. But a little something about her had changed, to where the lines were blurring ever so slightly. She couldn't handle failure quite yet, though._

_But soon it would be more of a possibility. Once the insecurity had left her._

_

* * *

_

**Read Sing for Me, which seems to be a good deal more popular.**

**REVIEW! Plain and simple. Read it and tell me about. If you like it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me (but no outright flames, please). Okay? 'Kay. **

**~And So We Die**

**A/N: Chapter Three is up for _Lucy Payne is a Vampire. _Bad title, though, seeing as she isn't a vampire. Yeah... Came up with this concept after reading _Eclipse. _When Jasper talked about all of his past. Mmm hmm.**


End file.
